Media files, such as audio and video files, are used in a variety of environments for conveying many types of information. For example, media files can be streamed or otherwise communicated over computer networks, allowing users to view and/or listen to the media content. Media files may be transcoded into different formats, different bitrates, different resolutions, and/or different qualities for a variety of reasons. For example, certain networks or applications may have small file size or low transfer rate limitations. As such, a media file may be of lower quality than desirable (e.g., unclear pixels, poor frame rate, etc.) Various techniques exist for improving or recovering the quality of a poor quality media file. However, in certain circumstances, it is not possible to sufficiently improve the quality of a low quality media file by processing the low quality media file itself.